


It's the Thought

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, Leather Trousers, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have agreed to make each other presents this year. Sirius finds the task a little daunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavlablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlablack/gifts).



**25 Days 8 Hours 17 Minutes and 26 Seconds Until Christmas**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Each curse was punctuated with a loud bang on the table.

"Take a drink." 

"Fuuuck! No." 

Remus stepped from the hall towards the kitchen where the screaming was coming from. James and Sirius were sitting across from each other at the table. There was a glass of water sitting between them and they both sucked on ice lollies. Remus couldn't help but smirk at the pair of them with their lips firmly wrapped around phallic treats. 

Sirius's gaze fell on him as he came into the light and Sirius smiled. Remus did his best to take it in stride that Sirius did not jump up from the table at once, pull him into a hug, and kiss him firmly on the lips. Sirius was physically affectionate with Remus but not in front of anyone else, especially James. Sirius treasured the ability to tease and harass James for being so love-sick over Lily, but Sirius did not want to give James a reason to tease him likewise. Remus hadn't been home for over two days, though. He had dried blood on his hands, he was wishing that it was mud that was splattered on his cloak, and he could only imagine how tired he looked, having not slept for two nights straight. 

"You're home," Sirius said. "I didn't hear you come in." 

"James was screaming, so I imagine you didn't hear the door open," Remus replied as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. 

"Thanks for rushing to my rescue," James said, turning around to look at him. "I could be undergoing some terrible torture at the hands of a pack of rabid Death Eaters and you stroll in as if it's tea time." 

"I reckoned if you were undergoing any torture, it was that of your own making," Remus replied flatly, even though behind his back Sirius had began to suck and lick the ice lolly in such a way that Remus quite forgot that he was bone achingly tired. 

"You're right, this time," James said. "You look like shit, by the way." 

"Thank you." 

"Everything go all right?" 

Remus shrugged. He wasn't the mood to discuss it. 

"Oy! You're cheating. Shove that back in your mouth or I get a penalty shot," Sirius said. 

"Bet Moony's used to that sort of talk from you," James said and he turned back to face Sirius. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius said between licks. "When he sucks my cock, he doesn't need directions. He's a natural, not like Evans, who had to suck loads before getting it right." Sirius' chair shot backwards violently as he moved to dodge a vicious kick from James. 

"That's Mrs Potter, you prick hole," James said. 

"I would never talk about your mum that way, even after all the things I heard." Sirius dodged away from the unopened box of ice lollies James threw. "Nice aim. No wonder England didn't want you for the national side." 

"You're an arsehole." 

"Quite," Remus and Sirius said at the same time, earning them an eye roll from James. 

James pushed his glasses back in place and said, "Come on, Padfoot. First one to crack loses." 

They both started eating their ice lollies again. They didn't lick, but took big bites. As soon as they finished, they reached for another. 

"What are you doing?" Remus asked finally. 

"Shit!" Sirius yelled and he took another bite. 

"First to take...a drink...loses," James said as he chomped away. 

"And what's the prize?" Remus asked. There was always a prize with these two. 

"Winner gets to punch the loser in the bollocks," Sirius said as he pulled the clean stick out of his mouth and tossed it in a growing pile on the side of the table. 

"Penalty shot is the same thing," James said. He added his own stick to the pile. 

Remus stood on his toes and arched his head to try and see what was in the glass between them. It looked like water but you never knew, could be Veritaserium. "What's in the glass?" he said. 

"Warm water," Sirius said, chewing on a purple ice lolly. 

Remus looked at them skeptically. "That's all?" 

They didn't answer. They continued to glare at each other as they ate and screamed curse words at random, sounding as if they were, indeed, being tortured by rabid Death Eaters and not eating a sugary treat. As they each finished one and reached to open another, Remus yawned so widely that his jaw cracked and his eyes watered. 

Sirius glanced at Remus quickly and then he looked at his watch and said, "Don't you have to get ready for that thing with the future in-laws, Prongs?" 

James looked at his watch. "Right. Better get going. What's the final score?" 

"It's a draw," Sirius said, putting down the ice lolly and standing. "We're even." 

"We are?" James stood as well. "I thought I was up one." 

Remus stepped all the way into the kitchen. "You are not hitting Sirius in the balls." Remus loved Sirius' balls and he wasn't about to have them damaged in any way. Sirius would be whinging for hours afterwards and Remus would have to take care of him, maybe even rub the effected area better. Perhaps with some sort of soothing balm or oil. On second thought, he should consider letting James take a shot. 

"That's right, Moony, you protect me," Sirius said. 

"Of course. Hide behind Mummy's apron," James said. He took out his wand and gestured at the pile of sticks on the table. "Shall I?" 

"No," Sirius said. "I need them. Making Moony a Christmas present." 

"Making him a present? From ice lolly sticks? Sounds real nice," James replied. "Save the trouble and go and buy him something." 

"No," Sirius said. "We agreed to make each other presents. Moony thinks I shouldn't use Galleons to show affection, so we're making presents so I can prove I'm a sensitive motherfucker." James snorted a laugh and Remus had to resist the urge to grab Sirius and kiss him. The real reason they were making presents was that Remus hardly had two Sickles to rub together. The Order didn't exactly pay him to keep a watch on the Dragon Reserve in Wales. 

"Right. Well, I'll leave you two plonkers alone." James waved and, with a crack, he was gone. 

"Sticks? You're making me something from sticks?" Remus said and tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt. 

"What?" Sirius turned to face him. "You like wood." He pressed his hips to Remus and then pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted like grape with a hint of orange and Remus noticed as he pulled away that his tongue and lips had a purple tinge. 

"If anyone can make something from nothing, it's you. So I shouldn't complain." He put his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him closer. 

"Come on," Sirius said with a tug. "Let's get in bed. You know I don't sleep well when the place is empty." 

"I know. You need to learn to relax." 

"Come relax me before I have to leave in a couple hours." 

"Where are you going?" Remus didn't want Sirius to go anywhere. Before he'd left, Sirius had been gone for a week. 

"Don't scowl. I'll be back tomorrow. Have to go deliver something for Dumbledore is all." 

"What? An arse kicking?" 

"Something like that. Now come on, want to give you a good arse licking before I go."

>>>

**17 Days 13 Hours 4 Minutes and 9 Seconds Until Christmas**

Having lived with Sirius and James for many years, Remus was not unaccustomed to smelling smoke at times or places that might have otherwise seemed odd. Still, Sirius was not in the kitchen or loo where a fire might be easily contained. Remus quite liked their flat and didn't want Sirius burning it down because he was in a room with many flammable items such as books, drapes and rugs. 

Remus knocked lightly on the door to the spare bedroom, not wanting to startle Sirius and cause an accident. 

"Come in," Sirius said. 

Remus pushed open the door and saw Sirius on his knees, leaning over a hunk of metal. His eyes were covered in dark black goggles and he had some sort of a long torch-like device in hand that had a blue flame emitting from it. Copious amounts of sparks shot out where he held the flame against the hunk of metal. 

"What are you doing?" Remus said, staying a good distance back. 

Sirius let go of the torch, which immediately clicked off. He sat back on his heels and pulled the goggles up, resting them on his forehead. His face was pink from the heat of the fire. "Welding," he said as if Remus were a little slow. 

"No. Why are you doing it? And why in our flat? A foot from the bookshelf. You'll torch the entire place." 

"No, I won't," Sirius reassured. "I've got my wand in case things get out of hand." 

Remus sighed heavily. "Why are you welding? Is your bike broken? Couldn't you do this at James' place, you know in the drive or something? Why don't you use magic?"

Sirius gave Remus a look that was a mixture of a glare and a pout. "Jesus, Mum, get off my arse. I'm making a Christmas present. The rule was no magic." 

"I thought you were using ice lolly sticks." 

"Yeah," Sirius said, scratching the back of his neck. "That didn't work so well." 

"What happened?" Remus said. The back-of-the-neck scratch was a sure sign that Sirius was hiding something. 

"Damn Muggle super glue. Glued my sodding fingers together." 

Remus laughed. He couldn't help it. "Not you're _sodding_ fingers I hope. I'm quite a fan of those." 

"Shut up," Sirius said. He held up two figures at Remus. 

"Oh good, they're fixed," Remus said, still laughing. 

"I figured I could weld something because I did a bit of that on my bike, but I haven't done it for awhile, so I'm out of practice. Burned a bit of chest hair off." Sirius turned his body towards Remus so Remus could see the small, Sickle-sized hole burned into black t-shirt on the right side of his chest. 

Remus stepped closer and squinted as he looked down at the hole. He could see a patch of raw red skin underneath. "You need to put something on that." 

Sirius shrugged. "It'll be fine." 

"I enjoy your few scars but really, that looks like it hurts." Remus reached down and pulled Sirius to his feet. He grabbed the hem of Sirius tight shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Sirius' body was as flushed as his face and there were small droplets of sweat gathered at the center of his chest. The burn had indeed taken off some chest hair, and a little bit of skin, too. 

"Looks like it hurts," Remus said, placing a small kiss to the side of the mark. 

"I don't think welding in a t-shirt is the safest idea. I wore gloves, though." Sirius held up his hands and Remus smiled, recognizing Sirius' dragon-hide gloves from school by the repair on the middle finger from when he and James had a knife throwing contest in Herbology in their last year. 

"As long as your cock and hands are safe, I'm good," Remus said. 

"That's the only bits of me you like?" Sirius said with a raised brow. "Not my beautiful hair, my angular handsome face, my god-like body, my high, tight arse?" 

"You do have a good arse," Remus said. "Your body's pretty good too." Remus ran his hand across Sirius strong, flat belly, the skin warm under his touch. He moved his hands up to Sirius' broad chest and rubbed one nipple with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss Sirius. 

Sirius moaned and pressed into Remus' touch. He opened his mouth wide and their tongues brushed past each other. 

"Let me heal that for you," Remus said, even as he was reaching to undo Sirius' jeans. 

"After you fuck me," Sirius said. He pulled Remus back towards the bed. They fell together onto it and the bed banged against the wall, cracking loudly as if they had finally destroyed the springs. 

The bed was only a single, and it was very old. It had been Remus' childhood bed, and his dad's before him. His mum had let him take it when he left school, assuming it was the spare room at Sirius' place that Remus was moving into. 

Remus buried his hands in Sirius beautiful, thick hair and kissed Sirius harder, eagerly, while Sirius reached to undo Remus' trousers. He could feel the dragon hide of the gloves as Sirius rubbed the skin on his waist and Sirius pulled the buttons open. 

Sirius tugged hard at his jeans and pulled Remus' pants and trousers down just enough so that their cocks rubbed together. Sirius spread his legs, giving Remus more room to grind against him. 

The feel of Sirius' cock pressed against his made Remus mad with a sudden need to come. The fact that they were going at it on this bed only increased his need. Being on this bed made Remus feel like he was back in his old bedroom, going at it in a clandestine way so that his parents, who were downstairs listening to the wireless, wouldn't suspect. Except now, they didn't have to use pillows and blankets to muffle the sounds. They weren't sixteen. They could use magic if they needed to, but they didn't. The bed moaned, creaked, and squeaked obscenely under their combined weight and thrusts. 

Sirius grabbed Remus' arse and held him close as he rolled his hips faster. Remus broke their kiss and buried his face in Sirius' hair. It smelled of hot steel and smoke. He moved his lips to Sirius' neck and tasted the salt of his skin. As he flicked his tongue to the underside of Sirius' jaw, his breathing sped up and he moaned loudly. 

"God, fuck, Moony," Sirius said, his thrusts growing erratic. 

Remus reached between them and put his hand around their cocks. They were both damp and hot in his hand. He stroked once and Sirius stilled and cried out. As Sirius' cock pulsed against Remus', he came as well. "Fuck. God, yes. Love when you fuck me," Remus said as he stroked them to completion. 

"You should really let me heal that," Remus said a few minutes later. He felt Sirius shrug against him. "One of us has to have the world's most perfect and fuckable body." 

Sirius grabbed Remus' head and lifted it from his shoulder. His brow was wrinkled in annoyance and he said, "Your body is perfect and fuckable. If you disagree then you're insulting my extreme intelligence." 

"Fuckable and extremely intelligent?" Remus said lightly. 

"Damn right. I'm not the only lucky bastard in this relationship." He pulled Remus in for a kiss and Remus felt himself melt in Sirius' arms all over again. 

They stood up from the bed and began putting themselves back together. Remus looked down at the hunk of metal and Sirius' pile of tools. 

"You sure something made out of metal is a good present for me?" Remus said. He didn't want Sirius to burn down the flat or get hurt anymore. 

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about it."

>>>

**6 Days 5 hours 42 Minutes and 52 Seconds Until Christmas**

Remus scrambled around the flat trying to hide evidence as the warning sounded that Sirius was in the building. Remus had closed the Floo and warded against Apparition directly into the flat, so that his wards would go off allowing him the maximum amount of time to hide Sirius' gift. 

Remus had to admit that he was proud of Sirius this year. He hadn't caught Sirius nosing around looking for his present one single time. Maybe Sirius was growing up a bit and patiently waiting for Christmas. Or more likely, he had become sneakier and had already discovered the box that was charmed to only recognize Remus' magic. 

He slammed the box shut as he heard the locks click in the hall. He took out his wand and sealed it before standing up. Before leaving the room, he noticed that he forgot to put the wire cutters away. He hastily stuffed them in his back pocket. 

As he opened the bedroom door, he heard the rustle of shopping carriers and Sirius saying, "No, Wormtail don't put that bag on the bottom. It will be crushed. Here try this one." 

Remus silently crept down towards the sitting room, avoiding the squeaky floorboards two steps from the door. He rounded the corner and saw Sirius handing carriers to Peter who was stuffing them in a cupboard Remus had never seen before. 

For half a second Remus deliberated if he should sneak away and later snoop in the cupboard, or if he should say something. He decided on the latter. Catching Sirius was always so much fun. 

"What are you two doing?" 

Sirius startled and turned around as he reached for his wand and exclaimed, "Jesus!" Peter cowered and laid his body on the contents of the cupboard. 

"I didn't think you were home," Sirius said. "The wards were up. I had to Apparate downstairs." He took a step back and spread his arms in an attempt to block Remus from seeing the contents of the cupboard. 

Remus arched his neck and caught site of a Fortescue's label as he said, "Sorry. I got home a bit ago. Must've forgot to take down the wards. Tired I suppose." 

"Right. Well you look like you need a nice long rest. Go back to the bedroom and Wormtail and I will finish up here," Sirius said. 

"Since when do we have a cupboard in here?" Remus asked, ignoring him. 

"Was here when I got the place. I made it invisible so I could hide stuff." 

"But you didn't think to show me?" Remus raised his brows, which was in direct opposition to Sirius who lowered his in a scowl. 

"No. I hide gifts for you in it. That's why. Now go away." 

"Doesn't look to me like you made those gifts," Remus said gesturing at the gifts. He noticed there was still grease on his hands and he hastily shoved them in his pockets and took a step closer to Sirius.

Sirius pressed his back to the contents and Peter, still huddled protectively on a pile, remained silent.

"I'm not clever like you," Sirius said desperately. "I can't just make you a present that's good enough for you. Not using magic is rough for me." 

"It's the thought," Remus said, taking another step. He turned his head and thought perhaps he saw a carrier from _Twilfit & Tattings_. "What'd you buy?" 

"Go away, Moony. None of your God damned business," Sirius said, his tone carrying a dangerous edge. 

"Show me." Remus tried to sound casual about it but his annoyance was growing. 

"You'll ruin Christmas." 

"No, I won't. You're returning all of it. You broke the rules. So show me." 

They stared at one another for a minute, until finally, Sirius turned around grumbling about Remus being an obstinate bastard. 

Peter rolled out of the cupboard and brushed dust from his trousers as he got to his feet. "Hiya Moony, how are you?" he said cheerfully. 

Remus nodded at Peter in reply. His energy was too focused on Sirius to say anything. 

Sirius pulled out the first carrier, a large one from _Madam Malkin's_. He took out a paper wrapped package, untied it and unfurled a black cloak. It was beautiful. It had silver clasps at the neck and was lined with what looked like sheep's wool. It looked warm and snug. It was everything Remus' cloak wasn't. His was two inches too short, due to growth spurt he'd had the year after his parents bought it. It had a couple of singed holes from the dragon reserve and a large tear in the lining that had been inexpertly fixed after he had been chased through a bramble of thorn bushes. 

Remus' needed the cloak, badly, and Sirius knew it. "What else?" Remus said coldly. 

Sirius reached behind him and pulled out a small carrier. He threw some paper out of it and pulled out a small, wireless device. "It's a portable wireless. You tap it twice with your wand and you can listen to Quidditch or music or anything while you're on surveillance. It plays directly in one ear." 

Surveillance was usually boring as hell, as they all knew, and Remus envisioned the time passing quickly if he could sink into a good Quidditch match. 

"What else?" he said. He caught Peter out of the corner of his eye watching both him and Sirius very carefully. He was wisely keeping his mouth shut. 

Sirius pulled out a jumper next, an entire gallon of Fortescue's caramel, fudge, peanut swirl after that, and finally another package, which he said was just some trousers. 

"Take it all back," Remus said firmly. 

"No. You like this stuff and they're good gifts," Sirius replied. 

"You broke the rules and I won't use one bloody thing if you try and give them to me." 

Sirius shook the jumper at Remus as he replied. "Don't be so fucking thick. Giving these to you means more than some useless piece of crap I made."

"Return it." 

"I can't return the ice cream," Sirius said with a sneer. 

"Then give it James. Peter can't have it, he's allergic to nuts," Remus said. Peter nodded and shrugged. 

"Well, I can't return these either!" Sirius said, brandishing the package that he'd said contained trousers. 

"Why?" 

In a fury, Sirius tore it open, revealing not just any pair of trousers, but crotchless ones. There was a stiff silence that filled the room, which was only broken when Wormtail said, "I think I should go." 

"You're fine," Sirius snapped at him.

"I am not wearing those," Remus sputtered.

"They're for me to wear, not you," Sirius said. 

"I'm late I really should..." Peter tried to say, but they both ignored him. 

"They're against the rules. If you can't take them back, you're not ever going to wear them for me," Remus said. 

"Who else would I bloody wear them for?" Sirius yelled. 

"I don't know. You should have thought about it first," Remus spat. 

"I thought I would put them on and we would do that thing with my motorcycle—" 

"Really have to go now!" Peter shouted over Sirius. "Lots of biscuits to make. Tea with my Mum." Peter all but ran from their flat. Neither of them spared him a look. 

"I am not doing anything with you and your fucking stupid ideas for Christmas presents," Remus said, his voice low. 

"They're not stupid and you know it! You're angry because every single one is a good one and you want them, but you're being a stubborn idiot and not letting me give them to you! I can't make you a fucking present 'cause everything I make is rubbish! Now just let me buy you what you want. I don't see you quibbling over gold any other time I spend it on you, so why now because it's a stupid holiday?" Sirius yelled so loudly that Remus was sure the neighbours would hear. Remus had seen him this upset. It just wasn't usually with him.

The worst part was that Sirius was right. Remus did want everything Sirius showed him. They were perfect and as thoughtful as anything Sirius could make with his two hands. Remus wasn't going to let him win, though. This was Christmas. It wasn't the same as paying for a couple pints. They had agreed on making gifts and Remus was determined to see it through. 

"We agreed. We even shook on it. Take it all back." Remus set his face in firm expression and dared Sirius to challenge further. 

"Such a fucking idiot sometimes," Sirius said as he stormed from the room and slammed the bedroom door closed behind him.

>>>

**21 Hours 6 Minutes and 4 Seconds Until Christmas Day**

There was no use turning on the lights. Remus could find his way to the bedroom even if it were pitch black. He was so tired that he could hardly pick up his feet, so taking off his clothes before collapsing into bed was beyond the realm of comprehension. He hoped Sirius would be home soon. He wasn't supposed to be home until Christmas Day, but Remus hoped he would figure out a way to come home early. They hadn't completely resolved their fight when they had both had to depart for separate missions a few days ago. 

Remus entered the room and saw a large shadowy figure on the bed. "You're home early," Remus said. 

"Take of your clothes, Moony, and come to bed. Got home two hours ago and it's fucking cold without you." 

Remus took out his wand and, with a half-hearted click, Vanished his clothes. Sirius lifted up the blankets and Remus crawled into bed next to him. 

"Christ! You're freezing. Stand closer to the dragons next time." 

"You should have lit a fire," Remus said tucking his feet, which felt like solid blocks of ice, under Sirius' legs. 

"Was too tired. I was in Poland and I haven't been warm or dry since I left." Sirius shivered and, despite his remonstrations about Remus being cold, he pulled him closer. 

Remus knew exactly how Sirius felt. It had been pissing down rain almost the entire time he had been gone. There were hundreds, no thousands, of times he'd wished he had that radio with him to take his mind off the stupid rain and cold, not to mention the cloak and the jumper. 

"I'm glad you're home," Remus said, running his hand through Sirius' hair. The action was both tender and to enjoy the heat of Sirius' head on his chilled fingers. "Thought it wasn't going to be until Christmas." 

"Nothing happened and so, when I could no longer feel my hands and feet for the fifth night in a row, I left." 

"No warming charms?" Remus asked. 

"Couldn't use magic in the area. There were sensory spells set up." 

"I know exactly how you feel. I was so cold, I think every muscle in my shoulders seized up from shivering." 

Sirius slid his hand from where it had been resting on Remus' waist, to his back, and up to his shoulder. He started slowly, kneading the tense muscles there. Remus groaned and sank into the touch. How many times Sirius had done this, he couldn't remember. 

First, they'd been small squeezes of his arm or shoulder after transformations. It had grown slowly into more. Now, if Sirius didn't touch and soothe his aching body after a transformation, Remus was quite sure he'd be lost. 

This was much nicer now, though. His body ached, but not nearly as much as it would after the full moon. There was none of the pain and tension mixed with the eventual relaxing of his body. 

Remus rolled automatically to his stomach as Sirius moved and reached for his other shoulder. Sirius' strong, thick fingers began rubbing at the base of Remus' head and he was pretty sure he started to drool. It was hard to tell. He felt so warm and comfortable, he could easily drift off. 

"Moony?" Sirius whispered and Remus could do nothing but make a feeble grunt in reply. "Being home, together, early is so great. We should open Christmas presents now." 

Sirius' fingers slid down to where Remus' shoulders and neck met. "Mhm, yeah," he said as Sirius pressed his fingers into Remus' flesh. 

"Knew you'd agree," Sirius said, popping up and moving to get out of the bed. 

"Hey!" Remus said indignantly as he propped himself up on one arm. "I agreed to nothing." 

"You said 'yeah'." 

"I was letting you know you were doing a good job, now get back to it." 

"Too late. I'll go get my pressie." Sirius got out of bed and strode to the door. 

Remus could do nothing but huff and flop over on his back. He reached for his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. A roaring fire was crackling merrily in less than a second. There was no use in trying to stop Sirius and he may as well be warm if he was forced to get out of bed and open presents. 

With that thought, Remus suddenly felt much more awake. He couldn't wait to see what Sirius had come up with in his desperation to get something done. Sirius was always brilliant, but he seemed to thrive when things came down to the last minute. 

Sirius came padding into the room, carrying the box in which Remus had hidden the present. He had hidden the box under a loose floorboard on the far side of the entry way and he was unsurprised to see that Sirius had discovered it. 

Sirius flopped down on the bed and handed Remus the box. "Do your bit of magic so I can see what I got." 

"You get to go first?" Remus asked. 

"Have to. Told you I was rubbish at this making stuff thing. So, I got nothing because you made me return what I bought you." The words were said matter-of-factly. When Sirius delivered bad news, he always did it this way—cold and distant making, you feel that it was your problem if you were upset about it. 

"Right," Remus said, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat. He tapped the box with his wand and said, "Hang on a second, I need to wrap it." He didn't actually need to, he just liked seeing the eager anticipation on Sirius' face. 

Remus pretended to examine the box so that he could peer secretly up at Sirius. Sirius moved to his knees and rested his hands on his legs, giving him the air of a dog on point who was just aching to be told 'OK'. 

"Come on," Sirius said, and Remus couldn't help but smile. He pulled the wrapped package out and handed it to Sirius. 

Sirius squinted and studied the wrapping job as well as he could in the fire light. Remus had wrapped the present in a page from _The Prophet_ he had saved from a few months back. There had been a comic about Crouch on it that made them both laugh so hard, they both cried. 

"I'll never look at that moustache the same way again," Sirius said, having recognized the page. 

He gently tugged off the ribbon and placed it ceremonially around Remus' neck. Their eyes met and Remus felt suddenly shy with the tender expression Sirius gave him. "Go on then," he said, not wanting Sirius to look at him so intently. 

Sirius began to pull the paper gently open. Remus bit his lip nervously. What if Sirius hated it? Sirius placed the paper aside and then took off the lid to the box. He reached for the collapsed contents and Remus redirected his hand. "Here." he said, "So it doesn't tangle." 

Sirius pulled the top ring and slowly lifted the present out of the box. His brow was wrinkled at first and then when the clarity of what it was hit him he quietly said, "Oh" and grinned like a delighted child. "Wondered why you smelled like an orange a few weeks ago." 

Remus replied, "It was the -" 

"Degreaser. I know. Couldn't figure out why you smelled like it, though." They sat, both silently studying the mobile in the fire-light. "Where'd you get all the parts?" 

"Went through all your scraps mostly," Remus said. "You had enough gears that I didn't have to buy any. The top disk is a piece from a wheel I found in a junk shop. Everything else is yours. The lug-nuts, I found with your tools. Hope you don't need them." 

"No. I can get more." After that Sirius was silent again, staring at his present. 

Nervously, Remus took out his wand. "I made it myself, but if you do this -" Remus tapped one of the gears with his wand and the mobile started to move gently. The lug nuts made a soft tinkling noise as they hit one another. "Thought maybe it would help you sleep when you're alone. Peaceful, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. He finally turned to Remus and said, "You're the best." 

He put the mobile down carefully and pulled Remus into a giant hug. He then pushed Remus away and said, "All right it's your turn." 

"I thought -" 

"I lied." Sirius reached for his wand and then pointed it at the bedside table. A small, dark, triangular shape appeared. He leaned over and lifted it onto the bed and set it between them. It was a small Christmas tree about a foot and a half tall. "It has a bit of magic like yours," Sirius said as he tapped it with his wand and it suddenly lit up. 

In the light, Remus could see that all the ornaments hanging on it were either wood or metal, and each one was different. "You made all these," Remus said, reaching to touch the 'R' curved out of wire. 

"I did." 

"You're such a filthy liar," Remus said and pushed Sirius on the shoulder. 

Sirius shrugged and said, "I'll give you a tour." He pointed to the first figure and said, "That's a lion 'cause we're both Gryffindors. You spotted the R for you and over here is an S." 

"What's that over there?" Remus said, pointing at the ornament above the S. 

"That's us." 

Remus turned his head to the side and squinted. "What are we doing exactly?"

"I call that one 'Suggestion for Later'. Over here, is a crescent moon for you because, while you are Moony, you hate the full moon despite it all. And let's see, that wood one there is a five because you first kissed me in our fifth year." 

"You kissed me." 

"You kissed me and then you shoved your cock down my sweet virginal throat." Remus couldn't help but snort and Sirius continued on. "That can go along with 'Suggestion for Later' even though I don't think there is anything left on me that's virginal." 

"I would be shocked," Remus replied. "What's the stick figure?" 

"That's for all the times you kicked my arse playing hang-man in History of Magic." 

"Only because you're predictable. You always picked words like cock, arse, tits, anus—or if you were feeling scholarly, fellatio." 

"And up at the top," Sirius said, talking over Remus. "Is a star, and not just any old star, it's me." As with the hangman, Remus noted the star was made out of ice lolly sticks. "I made the star out of wood because we both know that is what I am often made out of." 

"Yes, most definitely," Remus said, sliding his hand along Sirius' leg and leaning in to kiss him. "You did all of this." 

"About two hours ago. Got the idea when I was freezing my arse off." 

"I love it," Remus said. "Thank you." Sirius nodded and picked the tree up and put it back on the bedside table as a decoration. He then pulled Remus in for another kiss. 

"See?" Remus said as he laid his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Aren't you glad you returned those things? Got you thinking." 

"Didn't return them, you bloody minded arse," Sirius said affectionately. "I can out stubborn you any day." 

Remus stayed silent, allowing Sirius a moment to think he had done something wrong, and then said as quietly as he could, "Still have the trousers?" 

Sirius startled and gripped Remus by the shoulders, pushing him away from him. "I do," he said. He looked as if he wanted to be excited and wasn't sure he was allowed yet. 

Remus looked him firmly in the eyes and said, "Go put them on." 

Sirius bolted from the bed like he had just charmed the stairs in Hogwarts to act like slides and Filch was hot on his heels. 

The light in the bathroom turned on as Remus stretched out in the middle of the bed on his back and stroked his fingers up and down his half-hard cock. He heard Sirius banging around and Remus called out, "You hid them in the bathroom?" 

"Yeah. Under the sink. You never look there," Sirius called back. 

"Where did you hide everything else?" Remus asked. 

"Prongs will be opening the wireless on Christmas morning. I wore the jumper in Poland." 

"Wasn't it too small?" 

"Little short in the waist but it was so fucking cold." Remus rolled his head to the side and could see Sirius' shadow dancing on the wall as he struggled to pull on the trousers. "Ice-cream is charmed and hiding in the broom cupboard. Gave the cloak to Wormtail." 

"What?" Remus practically yelped. He had already pictured being warm and snug within its folds. "He's a solid five inches shorter than me." 

Sirius' head peeked out the door and he said, "Knew you wanted it. Be a good boy and maybe Saint Sirius will have something for you on Christmas." 

"Then get your arse out here," Remus said and stroked his cock long and slow to show Sirius he was more than ready for him. 

The bathroom light turned off and Remus fully expected for Sirius to come strutting out of the bathroom, cock proudly on display. Instead Sirius walked out backwards. The trousers were tight black leather. They looked brilliant across his arse and hugged his strong thighs perfectly, but that wasn't view Remus was interested in. 

"Turn around. I can see your arse any old time I want," Remus said. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder and replied. "Do not discount the merits of my arse and you can see my cock any old time you want as well." 

"Not in crotchless trousers." 

"If you like them, I'll wear them all the time." 

Remus was about to say he didn't doubt that, but at that moment Sirius turned around and the words caught in his throat. 

Sirius' body never went unappreciated by Remus. There were many reasons they shagged like rabbits all the time. For one, Remus had rarely been so happy in his life than he was with Sirius. For another, Sirius was a randy, demanding twat till he had an orgasm, and there were several other reasons. But mostly, Remus' considered a day totally wasted if he couldn't touch every inch of Sirius at least twice. 

Remus couldn't help but stare at the way Sirius' hard, thick cock stood out freely from any constraints. In the flickering of the fire light, he could just make out the curve of his balls, and Remus' mouth watered at the thought of Sirius riding his face while he wore those. 

Sirius put his hands on his waist and looked down at his cock and then grinned at Remus. "Enjoying the view?" he said. 

"Can't quite see you," Remus replied. "Better come closer." 

Sirius crawled on the bed and straddled Remus' abdomen so that head of Remus' cock was pushed firmly against Sirius' leather covered arse. Sirius' balls were warm, pressing to his stomach, and his perfect cock was close enough that Remus had a lovely view of it, but it was still too far so that it seemed to be teasing his mouth to come and get it. Remus held Sirius' hips and thrust once against his arse and said, "Yeah, right like that." 

Sirius inched backwards until Remus' cock was stuck completely under his arse. Sirius then leaned down and kissed Remus, long and slow. Remus held tight, gripping Sirius' hair tightly between his fingers. Their tongues twisted and slid past each other as they kissed, longer and harder. 

The leather felt surprisingly supple against the back of Remus' cock. He'd expected it to pull on his skin. It didn't. He began rolling his hips against Sirius. 

Sirius rolled his hips in reply and tried to shift to gain friction on his cock, but Remus knew it must be hard at this angle. 

He broke their kiss and said, slightly breathless, "Move up here. Let me suck you." 

Sirius grabbed the headboard behind Remus and moved until his cock was right above Remus' mouth. Remus grabbed it with one hand and urged Sirius closer so he could get it to his lips. He circled his tongue around the tip. "Fuck, yes," Sirius said, rolling his hips. 

Remus opened his mouth wider and pulled Sirius in. He could taste the salt of Sirius skin mixed with the tang of pre-come. There was an odd, but highly arousing, scent of leather mixed with it all. 

Not needing any direction – which was one of the reasons Remus loved Sirius – Sirius began to thrust slowly back and forth in Remus' mouth. In this position, whoever was on top was left to do the majority of the movement. Remus tightened his lips around Sirius' shaft and pressed his tongue along the back of his cock. 

Sirius groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Remus reached up and grabbed his arse, holding him closer, wanting him deeper. 

He could feel every movement of the muscles in Sirius' arse under his hands. He closed his eyes and imagined what it looked like from above as Sirius thrust into his mouth. Remus' neglected cock ached at the thought and he moaned around Sirius' cock. 

Remus opened his eyes and looked up at Sirius, intending to get him to stop. Sirius' eyes were closed and his soft lower lip was caught between his teeth. Above him Remus could see the muscles in the back of Sirius' arm straining and jumping as he gripped the headboard. 

"Fuck, Moony, so close," Sirius said, and he opened his eyes. 

His eyes met Remus' and Remus moaned again in want, in pleasure. Sirius was coming undone, he could see it. Remus would let him come. Let him fuck his mouth to completion. Then he would roll Sirius over and fuck him hard and slow till he was crying out that he needed to come again. 

Remus reached his hand between Sirius' legs and pressed his finger to the space just behind his balls, which were drawn up tight against his body. 

Sirius threw his head back again and called out. Sirius came hard and fast in his mouth and it was difficult to swallow it all at this angle. He could feel come and saliva leaking out of the corners of his mouth, but fuck, it felt good. 

Sirius pulled out of Remus' mouth and stroked his cock until the last waves of pleasure left him. He moved and then leaned down and licked the last drops of come from Remus' lips.

Remus reached for his wand and tapped Sirius' trousers so that they Vanished and he was completely naked. He moved so that he sat up against the headboard, and looked at Sirius and said, "Wrap your legs around me and ride me." 

Sirius moved just above Remus' cock, his knees on either side of Remus' thighs. "Watch me as I sit on you," Sirius said and Remus looked up at him. 

Sirius held Remus around the shoulder, tightly with one arm, while he held Remus' cock in his other hand. He didn't lower himself slowly onto Remus' cock, but pushed it in his arse in one fast motion. 

Remus cried out as the tight heat engulfed him. His cock pulsed and he was sure he was about to come. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe as Sirius adjusted himself and hooked his long legs around Remus. 

Sirius settled himself and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. Remus opened his eyes and their gazes met. Sirius was perfect like this, sex tousled and clinging to Remus so that his heated skin touched him all over his body. 

Remus almost dared not move. He didn't want it over so quickly, but he rolled his hips experimentally and it felt so good he did it again. 

Sirius began moving up and down, meeting Remus' thrusts. As they settled into a rhythm, Sirius tugged firmly on Remus' hair, tilting his face up. Sirius brought their mouths crashing together and Remus felt like Sirius was going to devour him in the kiss. God, it was perfect. 

Sirius pulled away gasping and said, "Fuck, I love your cock in my arse." 

"So do I," Remus said and thrust sharply. 

"Yes, god, like that. Again," Sirius said. Remus did, and he could feel Sirius' cock growing hard between them. 

He pulled Sirius close so that his mouth was pressed to Sirius' collar bone. He kissed along it and then lowered his mouth to Sirius' chest. The taste of Sirius' skin enticed him so that he had the urge to bite, hard. He bit Sirius one, two, three, times and after each one, Sirius hissed and demanded more. 

Remus ran his hands through the sparse hairs on Sirius' chest to his nipples. He pinched them at the same time and Sirius moaned and pushed hard on Remus' cock. 

"You're going to make me come, you keep doing that," Sirius said. 

"Good. I want to feel you come and then spill myself in your arse," Remus said. 

Remus sped his thrusts and Sirius bounced harder against him. Remus looked at Sirius and licked his palm in one wide pass of his tongue. "Fuck, I love when you do stuff like that," Sirius said as Remus lowered his wet hand to Sirius' damp, sticky, hard cock. 

He worried Sirius' right nipple as he stroked him off with his other hand. It became hard and fast and anxious, trying to get Sirius to come before he did. Remus was so close. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said over and over, trying hard not to come. 

"Remus, God, fuck," Sirius said, and finally, gratefully, Remus felt Sirius' cock throb in his hand. Remus felt his own balls draw up as come spilled on his fingers, and Sirius' arse squeezed his cock. He cried out long and loud he came. 

He felt like he came for minutes as his cock pulsed again and again. As it finally stopped, he felt dizzy, like coming down too fast from some incredible height. He slumped against Sirius to keep from falling over. 

Eventually, they untangled their limbs and Remus was able to lie down. 

Sirius held him tight, kissing him along his jaw. Then Remus rolled and gently kissed the bruises he had left on Sirius' chest. "Don't ever get rid of those trousers," Remus said against Sirius' mouth as he leaned in to kiss him. 

A long slow smile spread and Sirius' lips and he said, "Where'd you Vanish them to?"

"Same place as my clothes. I know you don't fancy when the laundry smells of dragon dung." Remus stared at Sirius. His eyes were closed and his dark lashes lay gently across his cheeks. His face glowed. His hair fanned out elegantly on the pillow behind him, and he still smiled in that peaceful but amused way. 

"Where's that?" Sirius said, running his fingers down Remus' spine. 

"James' laundry pile." 

Sirius snorted a laugh and pulled Remus down so that his face was pressed next to him. 

"Merry Christmas, Moony," Sirius said. 

"You know it's only Christmas Eve," Remus replied. 

Sirius shrugged. "Feels like Christmas whenever you come home and blow me."

Remus smiled and knowing that Christmas was the day Sirius loved best out of the year he asked, "What makes you feel like it's your birthday?"

"When you come home and I blow you."

"Good. Now I never have to buy or make you anything ever again." 

Sirius turned his head and kissed Remus' cheek then said, "Yeah, it might be impossible to top this year's present. It might not be worth trying. But if anyone could do it, you could." 

Remus pinched Sirius hard on the arm and said, "Greedy prat," and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
